


Нецелевое использование

by Polyn



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хибари пропал</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нецелевое использование

– Чем обязан? – спрашивает Мукуро, устраиваясь в кресле и поправляя перчатки.  
– У тебя ещё остались пули?.. – Цуна не договаривает. Он не знает, кто может прослушивать кабинет в мадридском офисе, принадлежащем Вонголе.  
Мукуро улыбается, слегка щурясь.  
– Те самые пули? – он откровенно развлекается игрой в таинственность, и Цуна нервничает. – Зачем они тебе, Десятый Вонгола? Собираешься захватить мир?  
– Нет, – Цуна вздыхает. – Пожалуйста, просто скажи...  
– Одна, – говорит Мукуро. – Последняя. И я собираюсь потратить её на то, чтобы захватить твоё тело.  
Цуна прикусывает губу. Семь лет угроз и обещаний – и Мукуро до сих пор их не выполнил, но у Цуны нет гарантий, что этого никогда не произойдёт.  
– Хибари пропал, – говорит Цуна. – Никто не может его найти. Он был в Испании. Он с тобой не связывался?..  
Мукуро хмурится.  
– Если ты хочешь, чтобы я использовал пулю, то все остальные способы ты уже перепробовал, – он снова поправляет перчатки, зачем-то суёт руку в карман, словно проверяя, есть ли в нём что-то необходимое. Возможно, та самая пуля – Мукуро достаточно безумен, чтобы носить её с собой.  
– Безрезультатно, – говорит Цуна.  
Звучит трагически.  
Мукуро заламывает бровь, словно хочет задать вопрос, но ещё не решил, какой именно.  
– Пожалуйста, – говорит Цуна. – Я знаю, что прошу слишком многого, но если то ранение ещё можно использовать, ты – единственный, кто может его отыскать или хотя бы выяснить, жив ли он. Если нельзя...  
Мукуро молча встаёт из кресла и выходит, не попрощавшись и не слушая Цуну. Тот машинально договаривает:  
– То никакой надежды нет, – и закрывает рот.

Мукуро тоже как будто пропадает, но у Цуны уже нет сил беспокоиться. Он летит в Италию и разговаривает с Юни – но и она ничего не может сказать о Хибари. Потом возвращается в Намимори, надеясь, что Кавахира по-прежнему держит риэлтерскую контору и заказывает рамен, – однако Кавахиры в Намимори нет.  
Цуна снова отправляется в Италию.  
Проходит ещё несколько дней. Гокудера звонит в три часа ночи: связь отвратительная, обрывки слов с трудом пробиваются сквозь треск и бульканье, но главное Цуна понимает. Рокудо Мукуро и Хибари Кёя находятся в Блумфонтейне, в тайной клинике, принадлежащей союзной Вонголе семье, и их жизни вне опасности.  
Медленно выдохнув и поблагодарив Гокудеру, Цуна улыбается впервые за две недели.  
О том, что Мукуро может потребовать в качестве компенсации за последнюю пулю подчинения, он подумает завтра.


End file.
